


love

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may very well never get around to proposing, but one thing he can promise himself is that these mornings will last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love

**Author's Note:**

> written for khrfest@lj  
> inspired by "love" by see-saw.

ⅰ.   
Dino is out of bed by seven, whereas Kyouya will stir whenever he gets around to it. The boy is currently asleep, but if by some miracle chose to awaken at this obscenely early hour, he would notice that amongst the laze and daze of Dino's sluggish movements, a gentle smile would cast its way towards him every now and then.

It is raining outside today, and that cumbersome tree with spiderfinger-like branches that tap against the bedroom window is soaked to its core; the bark is black, slick and glossy, and the clouds look so tightly wound together and tense (Dino will laugh to himself about this later, share the observation with Romario who will, with good humor in his voice, tell his boss to focus on his meeting instead of that ill-natured boy) that it wouldn't surprise Dino if it began to storm later. The sun in all its splendor cannot penetrate the thick masses of milky blue, so there is no light of which to speak.

Kyouya shifts at nine-twenty-two, sighs softly. There is a brief moment where eyes, wet and black, lock with a trained focus upon Bucking Horse, who pauses the swift and precise motions of fingers buttoning up his shirt to stare back. When Dino smiles down at the drowsy boy, Kyouya growls under his breath and pulls a pillow over his head.

"Too bright," he mumbles, turning around and burying himself further into the soft darkness beneath his blanket.

ⅱ.  
Ten-ten; it is still raining, there is still no sunshine, and Kyouya decides to get out of bed. 

ⅲ.  
He is assaulted by the distant relative of an embrace, a soft greeting brushing against the curve of his neck. The unison lasts for all of a few seconds and is more like a voluntary tangle of limbs than anything, but Kyouya is satisfied with it, prefers it this way, because (--and he would never tell anyone this) when Dino grabs and latches and clings to his body like a brand new layer of skin, it fills him with something white-hot and makes his blood claw at the walls of his veins. Kyouya imagines it's akin to being on fire, the way Dino's arms fray his nerves and make him sweat, but despite the not-quite-discomfort, he has silently taken it upon himself to find a way to release that pent-up unsureness in the form of anything but talons sinking into Bucking Horse's eye-sockets.

Dino brushes by, clearly in a hurry; the remnants of that gentle smile leave a prickling sensation on Kyouya's neck.

ⅳ.  
By the time Kyouya ventures into the kitchen, sharp and alert only in appearance, Dino has prepared several cups of coffee and is contemplating marriage.

Of those several cups, only two are actually drinkable, only one of which actually tasted decent, and that one was Kyouya's, but Dino is hardly in any position to complain about the way things taste in the morning, nor is he even paying any mind to the dark liquid because really, there are more pressing matters to focus on.

He has a meeting he needs to get to within in an hour and a half, so there is the matter of not only attending _that_ , but also praying to the Italian Gods of Traffic to ensure that he gets there  _on time_. That can be dealt with in the car, however; right now, as he half-attentively sips at his coffee with the hint of a feeble grimace pulling his brows together, he is thinking about achromatic colors, the necessity of cravats and whether Hibird and Enzio would give their blessings.

Kyouya is silent, all but ignoring Dino as he slides around the island and busies himself with the cup sitting and steaming in wait for him. Dino doesn't have time to watch as color slowly spreads throughout Kyouya's pale skin that begins to warm with each sip of coffee. He barely has time to even think about what he will say when the day comes, when Kyouya is finally an adult and will understand the pain of his awkwardness or the intensity found within the beauty of this mutual longing. He wagers the boy wouldn't even say yes the first few times, but persistence isn't something Dino doesn't have plenty of.

Said boy bristles in that bright and electric way that is purely  _Kyouya Hibari_  before giving his cup of coffee a rough nudge, though the contents didn't make good on their threat to spill. Dino wonders how long calming his student and assuring him that he'll find a way to squeeze training into their day despite the rain and thunder looming a good few miles away from them will take. He is mildly surprised when he is not met with early-morning petulance and annoyed hissing. Instead, Kyouya watches him for a long moment from across the island, before glancing down with disdain in his gaze to the cup of coffee between them.

"I don't want it."

Still so much to learn, but the magic of time is unavoidable. The thought makes Dino smile as he unceremoniously accepts the cup.

"Thank you, Kyouya."

ⅴ.  
He may very well never get around to proposing but one thing he can promise himself is that these mornings will last forever.

"I have to go now. You  _have_  to stop going to class so late, Kyouya!" despite the previous rush, Dino still has time set aside to brush dark bangs away from Kyouya's forehead and watch him with ardor and astonishment. Sort of like a husband sending words of departure to his wife is all Dino can think of and he feels so lucky on this particular morning that he takes a chance and presses a kiss to Kyouya's forehead.

He's given a punch in the stomach in return.

"I told you to stop doing that. Now quit wasting my time. Weren't you  _leaving_?" a pair of dark brows rise and Dino withers at the condescending expression his student gives him.

"Ahaha," he smiles, removes his hand and tries not to grimace at the dull ache lingering over his abdomen. "That's right, I have alot of people waiting for me, don't I? I'll see you tonight, Kyouya."

And he  _smiles_ , bright and sweet like morning sunlight slipping through glass and stinging wet black eyes, before adjusting his tie, pulling away from the sleep-warm body and finally utilizing the fortidude he had been gathering the past three-and-a-half hours and venturing out of the kitchen and nearly tripping on his way out the front door to brave rainstorms and slick roads and trees with spiderfingers that like to tap against glass in the middle of the night.

Kyouya waits for the sound of tall Italian banging his shin on his way into the car and Romario closing the door with a peculiarly loud apology for his lateness before yawning and returning to bed. He cannot sunbathe on the roof today, so there is no point in his going to the rest of his classes; instead, he will toss and dream in Dino's bed until the vestiges of heat disappear.

ⅵ.   
There is always an adventure between afternoon and midnight, but Dino always comes home to an occupied bed and far too many dishes needing to be cleaned. Kyouya awakens for a split second when the man wordlessly joins him in bed, and takes a moment to relish in the warmth and solace of the body before growling and drifting back to sleep. 

Their limbs tangle, morning comes; Dino is out of bed by seven, whereas Kyouya will stir whenever he gets around to it.


End file.
